Tales Lacking a Chronicler
by Crimson Flight
Summary: Short snippets featuring the multitudes of minor characters within the franchise.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since his first encounter with Jerbraz, Mazeka had always wanted to ask his colleague a question, but they were both too busy with missions to actually do so.

Until now.

"Jerbraz, you know how you're invisible?" asked the Ko-matoran.

"It's actually 'Most Handsome and Dashing' Jerbraz, but yes, I know I'm invisible."

"Your sword is as well right?"

"Of course - I told you when I hired you."

"How do you know where your sword is if you drop it?"

There was silence.

"Jerbraz?"

More silence.

Mazeka sighed - it seemed as if the other being had left.

"Dammit."


	2. Chapter 2

Naho always knew that she would one day meet her brother in battle. It was inevitable - her duties as a Toa would pit her against him and the Dark Hunters. But in her heart, she had always hoped that she could redeem Nidhiki and bring him back to Metru Nui.

Yet as she stared up at the mutant being that was, no, had been her brother, that hope was utterly crushed.

"Why?" she croaked.

Nidhiki did not reply, looking away sadly as his colleague stepped forth to deliver the killing blow, stabbing through the Water Toa.

"I'm sorry ... sister."


	3. Chapter 3

"Trinuma, could you go retr-"

The aforementioned being paused, slowly turning to face the speaker. His eyes, usually a vibrant green, had dulled into a more sickly colour, providing a rather unsettling feeling to his gaze. He took a deep breath, his body tensing up as he did so.

"Do you know," began the former Order member, his voice low, "how many times I have been asked to perform some completely random task?"

A short pause.

"Don't answer that. I'll tell you: TOO. MANY. TIMES."

Trinuma's glare intensified.

"They tell me to fix the universe with the Staff of Artakha? Fine by me! They tell me to buy weapons from the Xians? Successful mission, if you disregard bloody Makuta Icarax turning up and killing Botar! They tell me to escort Vezon! That was not fine! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE TALKS? DO YOU?"

"Everyone wants me to do something they could have easily done themselves! Yet I'M the one doing pretty much everything here! Why not Johmak? I could be going out and brainwashing people to our cause, but instead, they use me instead of that useless crystal-user!"

He sighed in resignation.

"I quit."


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure this is a foolproof plan?" asked a Toa of Ice, having finished the construction of a hundred-foot layer of ice.

His leader nodded with a tired smile - the battle against the beast had been arduous, but they had rose triumphant in the end. By sealing the creature behind such a great wall of ice in this secluded undersea cave, there would be no chance for it to return to Metru Nui and ravage it once more.

"Of course!" he replied. "What could possibly go wrong?"

_Thousands of years later ..._

Reidak, Avak and Vezok stared up at the icy prison in barely concealed awe. Behind the titanic wall was the subject of their mission, a Rahi of immense power that they had been ordered to release by their enigmatic employer.

"Well then, time to get to work," said Vezok, taking charge. "Reidak, Avak, stop arguing with each other and help me break through all this ice. It isn't going to shatter apart itself you know. And the Shadowed One won't like it if we can't free this thing."

Behind the wall of ice, the Kanohi Dragon, awakened by the efforts of the Dark Hunters, roared.


	5. Chapter 5

Gelu stood frozen in place, his eyes never wavering from the limping warrior standing in front of him. Despite the passing of ages and all that had occurred since that fateful day, he would never forget the face of the man who had been his best friend - a friend he had once believed to be lost forever.

"Surel?" he asked hesitantly, fervently hoping that it was not a dream. "You're ... alive?"

The former soldier of the Ice Tribe shrugged, absent-mindedly rubbing the head of one of his signature Iron Wolves. "I suppose I am, seeing as I am still among the living."

"But ... how?"

He gestured to the pack surrounding him. "My companions protected me from the elements and those who wished to harm me. It is through their efforts that I am still living today."

"Then why didn't you come back? I searched everywhere for you!"

Surel turned away from his friend, staring off into the horizon. "The world has moved on. There is no place for a broken man like me in it."

"That's where you're wrong," said Gelu, taking a step closer to his old friend. "You still can contribute. Even make a little money."

He held out his hand to the other warrior.

"What do you say? Want to join me in the caravan-guarding business?"

Seconds passed as Surel mulled over the offer - did he truly wish to stay alone, with only his wolves for company, or would he join Gelu once more? He didn't know, but his answer was decided when his lead wolf pawed at the other warrior's feet. He nodded, and clasped the proffered hand.

"I shall assist you, old friend."

A small smile blossomed on Gelu's face. "It's nice to hear that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Heremus, what do you believe lies beyond the veil of darkness that surrounds our world?"

The aforementioned being shifted onto his side, staring at his friend. It was a rather surprising question, one that seemed to have come out of nowhere, although staring at the beautiful night sky would have affected his friend's rather inquisitive mind.

"I don't really know," he replied, turning once to more to look up at the stars. "There could be people like us. Or mechanical wonders of cultures long past. Or it could be completely empty."

"Do you believe we should break free of the chains of ignorance and learn for ourselves?"

Heremus blinked. His friend's words seemed to resonate with his very soul itself; there was something about them that just had an effect. Gears slowly turned in his mind, the signature creativity and ingenuity of his species began to flow into him as he began to plot.

"Of course," smiled the being as he mentally drafted plans that would bring them success. "We're going to rock the world, aren't we?"

Velika returned Heremus' smile. "Yes, yes we are."

It was on that day, when they truly became 'Great'.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was beta'ed by Qwerty282.**

* * *

Annona hungered. She wanted, no, _needed_ to feed. Aeons had passed since she was forced deep below the earth, a place where no dreams existed. Such a thing should never have happened. She was the ultimate being! Nobody should have been able to stop her from feeding! Yet a single race did. No matter how she hard she tried, their alien minds had resisted the lull of madness. Instead of her feeding upon their dreams, they had instead fed upon hers.

It had been horrifying, watching the abominations methodically take apart her dreams for their own nefarious purposes.

Thanks to them, she would slowly starve to death, surrounded by a prison of dirt. Nobody would remember her passing - nor would anyone truly care; no one even knew she had existed. It was truly ironic how she would suffer the same way her victims had - by drifting away into an agonising spiral of madness and finally, death. She felt herself grow weaker by the day - she would die soon, and it was all the fault of those terrible creatures.

As she came closer and closer to the very end of her miserable journey, she felt something brush against the corners of her mind. At first she had ignored it as something created by her dying imagination, but when the presence grew larger, she had instantly recoiled in horror. There was a familiarity to the presence - the same presence that had belonged to the evil race that had driven her so far below Spherus Magna.

Yet ... it was not. Despite the familiarity, it was not the presence of the beings. They had not come to gloat. These new beings were similar, but to Annona's delight, they did not have the alien minds of the abominations. In fact, their minds were ridiculously malleable, making it rather easy for her to feed on their dreams. It seemed as if somebody out there pitied her and had decided to bring salvation in her hour of desperation.

She fed greedily on the dreams of these new beings, having hungered for far too long. After years of starvation, the minds of these beings were a grand feast. Much to her delight, the dreams she consumed informed her of even more beings of similar make - beings that were located in a nearby village above the earth.

Her strength restored, Annona began her return to the surface, eager to sate her centuries-long hunger.

* * *

In the coming weeks, the members of the Iron Tribe would learn that they had stopped dreaming.


End file.
